Sleepy
by Amelia-sama
Summary: A fanfic I was creating on Omegle with a Stranger. Jochnlock : Give me your ideasand together we might continue?


A Johnlock fiction I and Stranger did on omegle.

If you are that Awesome Starnger, then contact me, I`d love to continue it!

I do not own Omegle, BBC Sherlock and milk.

Haters can always use their rage to warm me

Sleepy~

**You:** BORED. -SH

**Stranger:** Yes well the only time you're not bored is when there's been a murder. -JW

**You:** Yeah and right now there is none. Oh I`ve got an idea, I`m gonna explode your room, if you won`t get back now . -SH

**Stranger:** Sherlock I'm at work! -JW

**You:** So? And I`m bored. -SH

**You:** And I`m tired of Mycroft calling me for the whole day, for some reasson... -SH

**Stranger:** Just probably has a case for you. -JW

**You:** So what if he does? I bet it`s another boring one like last weeks. Oh, by the way... sorry for the room... I`m off to sleep, feel kind`a tired and dizzy... -SH

**Stranger:** When was the las time you ate? -JW

**Stranger:** Or slept for that matter. -JW

**You:** Don`t remember... Could that be the case I feel like I`m about to faint? -SH

**You:** I mean your the doctor.-SH

**You:** Thats it, I can`t take it any more, I`m about to drif-. -SH

**You:** Sherlock could not finish off his text, beacause he have already drifted off to sleeping on the kitchen floor, cellphone still in hand.

**Stranger:** Sherlock? -JW

**Stranger:** Sherlock...? -JW

**Stranger:** Come on this isn't funny... -JW

**You:** In the kitchen you can hear womans moan coming from the cellphone but our dear detective was so deep in sleep, that even the mantra like moan ringtone could not wake him up. For Sherlock, the floor felt surprisingly comfortable. He was dreaming about cases, solving them, and his dear doctor - John Watson

**Stranger:** "Damn it." John said under his knew somehing was if Sherlock hadn't told him that he was feeling faint he would have always responds to his he realizes what he's doing he's already out of his office and telling Sarah he has to ride from the clinic to the flat is a he makes it in the flat he looks around for any sign of him."Sherlock?" he he walks into the kitchen he sees him on the rushes to him, kneels next to him and starts gently shaking him."Sherlock...Come on wake up."

**You:** Sherlock did not even look alive. His skin was pale and breathing very faint. He was lost in dream-world. Even if most people - including John - were thinking that Sherlock is a cold-hearted robot without any kind of emotions, that was not true. Detective have had them hidden deep inside of him. But after living with John, new feelings were starting to rise-up. Those fluffy, warm ones were so new to him and he could feel them only when beeig around his doctor.

**Stranger:** "Sherlock...Come on...You're scaring me." said John panic rising every second that Sherlock was took a shuddering breath try to calm lifted Sherlock off the floor to place him on the wasn't diffacult, Sherlock was light...too thought as he went back to the kitchen to wet a wash cloth after settling Sherlock on the he came back to Sherlock he knelt next to him and began dabbing his face with the cloth."Come on Sherock wake up..." he said under his breath.

**You:** In his dream , Sherlock could hear a faint voice calling out to him, but his consciousnes was drowning him deeper and deeper in slumber. "Sherlock..."a gentle voice ringed in dark water of Sherlocks dream. 'John' that was the only thing that gave him motivation to open his eyes. "...John..?" a mere wishper made it out of his suddenly dry throat.

**Stranger:** Relief slowly began to make it's way through John after seeing Shelock's eyes open and the soft croak of his placed his hand on the side of Sherlock's face."Sherlock...?" he asked trying to some how help him fully back into conciousness.

**You:** The soft skin of John hand was very comforting, but the dizzines was coming back and he did not now how long will he be able to resist it. "Help... me to my...bed, John" Sherlock mummbled trying to get up from the couch. His head was so heavy, it was hard for him to move and it felt as if his legs have turned into jelly.

**Stranger:** Seeing Sherlock so weak made the worry start to seep back into him."Okay Sherlock...I've got you." said John as he hooked one arm behind Sherlock's shoulders and the other under his knees gently lifting him and taking him to his bedroom.

**You:** Being so close to Johns body made that warm, fluffy feeling come back in the pit of Sherlocs stomach. 'It`s so warm and comfortale' he thought, leaning on Johns shoulder and snuggling to the crook of his neck. "You smell nice" detective commented without thinking about what exactly he was saying.

**Stranger:** John's heart rate picked up slightly at Sherlock's actions and admition."Really...?" asked John unsure if Sherlock meant what he was saying in any way or if this was do to his apparent weakness and layed Sherlock on the bed and sat next to him not want to be too far away from him.

You: After being layed down a slight discomfort sound made it out of him before Sherlock could stop himself. Having a lack of body warm, Sherlock shifted around in his bed, not finding a good position to sleep.

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Continue, anyone?


End file.
